The Runaway Child
by lilyqueen777
Summary: Do we know what truly happens to Lucy, Lois sister? The thoughts of Lucy leaving Smallville and her sister behind, and what happened afterwards. the episode when Lucy comes to Smallville and tricks her own sister to get her 50G. Please rr!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Do we know what truly happens to Lucy (Lois sister?) Smallville is owned by WB11 and the creators of Smallville.

* * *

The Runaway Child

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It's no secret that I am the youngest of the Lane family and that I have screwed up big time. 

I brought my sister's (Lois) life endanger for some stupid scheme of getting money from Lex Luther.

"I need to take you to custody Mam" said a police officer.

I had to run. I had to get out of here. I had to get my life back in order.

And then I saw my chance of escape.

A blue car.

My freedom.

My ticket to starting my life over and actually getting what I want in life-a family, a loving family.

So I have to leave.

I'm sure Lois would understand.

At least someday.

Eventually when I get my life in order, maybe I would come back to Lois and the General.

I had to go.

"I'm sorry" I said to Lois as I left. The last view I saw was my sister crying, but I had to leave.

And all I remember was a flash of blue and I left Smallville for good.

* * *


	2. The Art of Seduction

**The Runaway Child **

**Disclaimer**: Do we know what truly happens to Lucy (Lois sister?) Smallville is owned by WB11 and the creators of Smallville.

Chapter 1: The Art of Seduction

* * *

Route 96 was left with nothing but grass and trees. The scene left me sick. There was nothing but endless grass, and I wished to see something other than that.

And who here would actually want to be on the speed limit of 50 miles per hour, my grandmother could drive faster than that here.

Seeing how there was no one on the road, why not, I decided to go from 60 to 80 miles per hour. The quicker I go, the sooner I go to my final destination: Europe.

Out of nowhere, I heard sirens flaring. Oh no, a cop! I better think of a good story, after all I'm sure the General put out images of me and told every cop at least 500 miles away from Smallville to look for me.

This is not good, but luckily for me I have one of those angel faces to get me out of a lie. I'm sure that this cop wouldn't know what hit a thing.

How about something like my grandmother died and I need to go to the funeral soon or else I would never see her body again and get a chance to say how much I love her. I need to see if this cop looks like one of those cops who would understand.

I pulled over next to a sign that had an advertisement of corn, something that I believe Smallville harvest each year.

"I'm sorry officer, but I need to go to the next town, to catch a flight, you see, my grandmother just died and I need to see her body, so how about if you show me some love, and understand that I wasn't doing any harm, seeing how no one is on this road" said Lucy before the cop told her to do anything.

"How about I take you into town?" asked the cop. The cop was well-built and he looked like he wasn't going to give Lucy a ticket.

"Alright, I would just follow your car" replied Lucy, and Lucy gave a kiss to the officer, "you deserved some love since you didn't give me a ticket."

The cop just smirked, he was happy, he picked up a young girl and he couldn't wait to go to a club with her and get drunk.

"Of course, maim" replied the cop. The cop had brown hair and grey eyes, and almost well built like Clark Kent.

'Yes, rural boys are build to look handsome and strong' thought Lucy as she followed the cop to the next town, which surprisingly had a club filled with officers and teenagers.

"This could be good" Lucy thought out loud. She couldn't wait to seduce the cop, in order, to get his wallet.

"I'm going to get a room and some drinks for us" said the cop, whose name was Andy Brown (as he told her that Lucy just smirked, time to work in on the action thought Lucy).

Lucy was ready to get her clothes off, and make sure the officer was too drunk, to not sleep with her.

In one of those shack rooms, that the club had, Lucy managed to kiss Andy before he got drunk. He had one whole bottle of campaign, and Lucy slipped in a drug-like pill to actually get the cop to sleep.

Well he wasn't sleeping yet, he kept telling Lucy to take off her clothes, but soon he was knocked out, because Lucy knew the pill was very affective, and could hear the cop snoring.

Ok, I need to do this quietly and make sure the cop doesn't wake up. Lucy bend over to reach the pants of the cop. She found his wallet, pictures of his wife, and children, some cards, and lots of money.

What to take, Lucy thought greedily? Well the credit cards were out of the question because he can report them missing, and taking pictures of his children would be a stupid thing. Luckily, the cop had 500 dollars.

'This could last just a little while' thought Lucy. I bet he isn't a real cop at all!

Thank goodness for his loud snores, Lucy succeeds in seducing a cop, and she able to get out of the club and go into a hotel, without the cop knowing.

However, while the cop was snoring sound asleep in the club across the street; _Lucy didn't notice a black limo following her…_

* * *


End file.
